Irresponsibilty In Love
by Lightning-Mage-Betrayl
Summary: In some way or form, everything is interconnected to something else. If A connects to B, and B connects to C, then A must connect to C. So if he connects to her... On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Irresponsibility In Love

---------

Crossover w/2 OCs. Backstory for Inuyasha, MR and SKS given on request. Parts go in order, so feel free to skip some. Goes Inuyasha (1,4) Harry Potter(2,5) and OC (3) Same order for each chapter.

1

---

Part One

May 18th

"Kagome... Kaede wants to talk to you about Sango's baby." Inuyasha told her, as he sat down next to her in front of the Goshinboku.

"She wants me to take her before the well closes, doesn't she?" Kagome asked, eyes fixated on her hands.

"Yeah... The well closes tomorrow, so.. are you going to take little Mori Rei and raise her as your own?" Inuyasha asked, pulling his love into a hug.

"Only if you help raise her as your own." Kagome said, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Of course. Let's go get her and say goodbye to Kaede." Inuyasha said pulling himself and Kagome off of the bench.

May 19th - Kagome -

Bow and quiver of arrows on her back and a full Shikon Jewel around her neck, Kagome slowly made her way behind the Goshinboku and into the small forest behind it. She began shooting miko-powered arrows at random trees when she heard a high pitched cry belonging to her goddaughter.

Kagome ran out of the forest in a motherly fury, heading into the well-house where Inuyasha had made his room with Mori Rei.

"I got her, Kagome. Your demonic cat scared her. Didn't he, Rei? Didn't he?" Inuyasha told the seven month old dark haired baby.

"Inuyasha. You are so getting into father mode, aren't you?" Kagome said with a smile kissing Inuyasha's cheek.

"She's the epitome of her real parents, but I love her like she's my own, Kagome. Maybe we can find your father... so at least you will know him, even though Mori Rei won't meet Miroku or Sango." Inuyasha told Kagome, handing little Mori Rei over.

"Maybe. Just Maybe." Kagome replied.

End Part 1

-

Part Two

June 20th

16 year old Harry Potter, a few weeks from being 17, awakened from a dream, one that had felt real, yet was nothing like the ones Voldemort had sent, at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. And found he was screaming like the baby, Mori Rei had been.

Dream -

_**A silver haired man with golden eyes and cat like ears on his head sat in a tree with a black haired girl that looked strangely like Professor Snape on his lap.**_

_**"Miroku! Sango wants you to take Mori Rei!" a redheaded boy with blue-green eyes and catlike ears told Harry.**_

_**"Just a mintue, Shippo..." Harry found himself telling the boy.**_

_**"You better get your lecherous ass to your wife and daughter before I make Inuyasha chase you with the Tetsusaiga, Miroku!" the black haired girl said with a grin.**_

_**"You better go get Rei, monk! Kagome can force me to!" the silver-haired guy now identified as Inuyasha said before the black haired Snape lookalike now identified as Kagome elbowed him.**_

_**"See you later Inuyasha, Kagome!" Harry found himself saying as he ran into a hut.**_

_**"Sango? Are you okay? Sango! SANGO!" Harry found himself yelling as he noticed a dark haired girl laying in a pool of blood on the floor of the spacious hut. Harry found himself looking around for something. Then he noticed the redheaded boy identified as Shippo laying at Sango's feet.**_

_**"Mir..Mir..tak..take.. Mori Rei..run..." a female voice rasped. Harry looked at Sango and saw the small bundle in her arms. He found himself taking the baby and trying to run. Then Harry found himself staring at an arrow in his stomach, right below the baby. The baby began a shrieking cry as Harry found himself falling to the ground, the arrow piercing through his back.**_

End Dream

Ron jerked awake and looked at Harry, fear evident in his face.

"I thought they stopped after... Sirius died..." Ron said to him, getting out of bed groggily and walking to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"It wasn't like that. I think I was seeing something else entirely. It felt real. But I had no control over my actions..." Harry rambled on, before stopping mid-sentence.

"Harry... why are you staring at your stomach?" Ron asked incrediously.

"Get Remus and Hermione. I need to ask them something." Harry told Ron, rubbing his stomach.

End Part 2

--

Part Three

July 20th, Around 3 A.M.

A young girl sat against a building, wiping the tears from her face.

"Maria Sirius! It's me, Samantha Kayda! Maria Sirius!" she yelled at her mirror, hoping to see her surrogate mother's face again. The mirror remained a mirror. The girl stared at her bloodstreaked platnium blonde hair and silently cried. She soon fell asleep, the mirror still in her hands.

Dream

_**Samantha Kayda Sirius was in a hut, the smells of a forest surrounding her. She looked in her hands. A baby, no more than seven months old lay asleep in her arms. The baby had messy dark brown hair and was wrapped in a small red blanket. She smiled at the cute little girl's somber sleeping expression. Seconds later a redheaded boy with blue-green eyes and catlike ears walked into the hut.**_

_**"Sango, Miroku's coming. Sango!" the boy yelled as an arrow shot through the hut and barely missed her.**_

_**"Shippo, hide." Samantha Kayda found herself saying to the boy. More arrows shot through the hut, piercing Shippo through the back, and Samantha Kayda between her heart and neck. She found herself falling with the boy and holding tightly to the baby. Minutes later, as Samantha Kayda felt herself dying, a man with dark brown hair pulled into a rattail with dark blue eyes walked in. **_

_**"Sango? Are you okay? Sango! SANGO!" the man yelled at her, looking around frantically for something. His eyes rested on Shippo's dead body.**_

_**"Mir..Mir..tak..take.. Mori Rei..run..." she found herself telling the man. The man took the baby and held her close before trying to run.**_

End Dream

Samantha Kayda woke up, her throat burning and her heart racing, a scream on her lips. She found she couldn't scream and groped around for her wand. Finding it securely in her hand she calmed herself. Hearing a faint scream in the house she lay against, she shivered. She slipped her mirror back into her trunk and attempted to straighten her torn clothes. She stepped away from the house behind her and into a corner of the next yard and took out her cell phone. Not having much battery power left she called her best friend and penpal's beeper.

Part 3 End

---

Part Four

July 20th

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka noticed Kagome and ran over. Next to Kagome was a guy wearing a hat with long white hair and gold eyes holding a dark haired baby.

"Kagome, you're back! But school just ended. So, Hojo was looking for you." Eri said bluntly.

"I'm going to be leaving soon. Inuyasha, let's go. We have to get Buyo catfood before we leave." Kagome told her friends, then the guy next to her. The baby started to cry as the three girls came to the conclusion that this was Inuyasha and Kagome's child.

"Mori Rei... I'm sorry... I know you want Mommy and Daddy. We miss Sango and Miroku too... Please quiet down..." Kagome told the baby. The baby complied.

"Who are Sango and Miroku?" Ayumi asked.

"They were my sister and brother-in-law. Kagome and I were close to them. They died recently." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Oh, Kagome..." the three girls said in unison. A beeper rang. Kagome took a beeper out of her bag.

"Kgme. Hlp me, Btry lw. Englnd. S.K.Srs." Kagome read out loud. Her eyes widened and she took a cell phone out of her bag as well.

"Momma. Change the flight to today. Samantha Kayda needs me. And have the address ready." Kagome said into the phone after dialing a number. She then hung up.

"Sorry. I have to go. I'll miss you guys." Kagome said before running out with the baby and Inuyasha.

Part 4 End

----

Part Five

Hermione Granger sat with Ron, Harry, and Remus Lupin in Harry's room in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She sighed as Harry started.

"Is it possible to be reincarnated?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Why did you wake us up for, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think I relived a past life's death." Harry said quietly.

"Is that possible? Did it hurt?" Remus asked.

"I felt an arrow go through my stomach. Then pierce through my back. It hurt a lot. And I think I met one of Snape's ancestors." Harry said.

"Lupin. We have a slight problem." Snape said, walking in Harry and Ron's room. Remus left the room with Snape. A few mintues later, Remus walked back in.

"Would you mind sharing a room with another girl?" Remus directed at Hermione.

"I suppose. Can we talk about this in the morning Harry?" Hermione asked Harry. He nodded.

"What's her name, Remus?" Hermione asked as the two departed.

"Kagome Higurashi. She's 17. She's from Japan. She has rich magical knowledge, and was taught by a witch who knows the oldest magicks. She has a talent for potions. She wasn't supposed to arrive for another week, so she'll be rooming with you until her room is finished." Remus told Hermione as the two headed into the kitchen.

July 20th, Minutes Later

"Can we trust her?" Hermione asked, taking a second muffin from the counter.

"Snape seems to think so. He won't tell us much about her, except what I just told you. He arranged the entire thing." Remus explained. Hermione sighed.

"Really?" Hermione asked in belated surprise.

"Yeah..." Remus said trailing off.

"Remus? Remus?" Hermione asked, trying to figure out his blankness. Looking out the kitchen window, she froze. A tall figure wearing black robes with almost white hair steaked with red, possibly blood, looked down at the browning grass in the small yard.

"_Who is that?_" Hermione whispered.

"_She looks like a Malfoy, same coloring, same hair... same stance..."_ Remus whispered back. Hermione and Remus gasped silently when she lifted her head up, a cell-phone in her hands, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"_But not a Malfoy... "_Remus and Hermione said in unison. The girl's soft, yet still Malfoy cold grey eyes widened as she put a hand to the back of her head. A blood covered hand went into front of her face. And she fell flat on her back, in a dead faint. Hermione raced out against Remus's protests.

The girl had a dark green wand stiffly in her right hand, with the cell-phone on its side. Hermione tore part of her sleeve off and carefully wrapped it around the girl's head. She placed the girl's phone in her pocket and her trunk against outside kitchen wall. With no ease, Hermione attempted to wake the girl up.

"Miss? Miss?" Hermione tried. Knowing it would lead nowhere, Hermione dragged the girl into 'Headquarters'. Remus sighed when Hermione beckoned him over.

"I can't cast any spells, you know. Can you at least stop the blood?" Hermione asked him.

"I think you stopped it Hermione..." Remus admitted. Hermione blushed with embarrassment.

"Ma..ma... Maria..." the girl rasped.

"Are you Maria?" Remus asked her.

"N...No... Sa- Samantha... Kay..Kay... Kayda..." the girl stammered, her grip tightening.

"Samantha Kayda... what happened?" Hermione asked. She was silent for awhile. Slowly opening her eyes, she began to speak.

"DeathEaters...Attacked... Maria tried to stop them, but... She wasn't strong enough... The leader... he told Maria he would kill her if she didn't tell him her premonition. He didn't know it wasn't hers. He didn't know..." Samantha Kayda rambled on, crying.

"Who's Maria?" Remus asked. Hermione elbowed him.

"She raised me. Now... now she's dead..." the girl cried.

"Do you know your birthparents names?" Hermione asked, wiping blood off the girl's face with a wet cloth Remus had conjored.

"My.. mother was Ce'leste Markum. A fourth generation squib from off the Trelawney tree. She was raped during a visit to... to... her cousin in Hogsmeade. She never knew who attacked her. Neither did Maria." Samantha Kayda said, trying to sit up.

"Oh..." Hermione squeaked, causing uproarious laughter from Remus and Samantha Kayda, that was quickly quieted down.

"Remus... Get someone to help us out here." Hermione told Remus. The werewolf sighed and left.

Part 5 End

--------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Irresponsibility In Love

---------

Crossover w/2 OCs. Backstory for Inuyasha, MR and SKS given on request.

2

---

Part Six

July 20th, 4 P.M.

Kagome walked into the alley between 11 and 13, Inuyasha carrying Mori Rei behind her. She almost touched the bell when her father's reminder rang in her head, and she knocked. A homely red-headed woman answered.

"Who will you be dear?" the woman asked.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome answered, understanding her request.

"Well, come in, won't you?" the woman replied. Kagome motioned Inuyasha inside as she stepped in. Once everyone was inside, the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Molly Weasley. It's nice to finally meet you, Kagome." she said, smiling.

"Oh! This is my best friend, Inuyasha, and my goddaughter, Inuyasha's niece, Mori Rei." Kagome introduced. Molly looked surprised for a moment before gushing over the infant.

"She's so cute." Molly said, holding her.

"I know." Kagome squealed.

"Where are her parents?" Molly asked.

"Sango and Miroku were in a car accident." Inuyasha lied convincingly.

"Why is your friend here with you?" Molly asked.

"I couldn't leave him in Japan. My grandfather would drive him insane. He's been living with me for two years now. Before that he lived on his own. Since he was orphaned anyway." Kagome told her.

"Is he a wizard?" Molly asked. Inuyasha unconsiously touched his hat.

"No... But he's... eh... not magically inept." Kagome tried to explain.

"I'm... a rarity." Inuyasha said taking Mori Rei back. Molly gave up and lead the three into another room.

"You'll have to room in here for awhile I'm afraid. Your room isn't quite ready yet. Do you want to room with a few other boys, Inuyasha?" Molly asked, beginning to walk back out.

"Is it far from Kagome's room?" Inuyasha immediately asked.

"It's right across the hall." Molly admitted.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha. It'll be fine." Kagome told him, smiling.

Part 6 End

----

Part Seven

Harry jerked his head up from his homework at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She'll be rooming with Hermione. And her best friend Inuyasha, who will be rooming with you two for awhile." she introduced. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the Kagome and Inuyasha, and even the baby Mori Rei from his dream, but quickly hid it and smiled at the three.

"I'm Harry Potter. This is my best friend Ron Weasley." Harry introduced.

"Severus told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Kagome said cheerily. Mori Rei laughed.

"What's so funny, missy?" Inuyasha asked the baby playfully as Molly took off.

Looking straight at Harry with wide eyes and outstreched arms, she laughed again before speaking.

"Daddy..." Mori Rei said to Harry. Kagome gasped.

"She spoke... You wanna hold her?" Inuyasha asked Harry, stoicly. Harry took her.

"Hi, there.." Harry said quietly.

Part 7 End

----

Part Eight

Samantha Kayda awoke to the sound of laughter. She smiled, her eyes still closed, until what had happened the night before hit her full force, and she opened her eyes in horror.

"_I told a bunch of muggle strangers I was attacked by Death Eaters... I'm probably in the loony bin."_ Samantha thought hysterically. She tried to sit up, only to be hit with a wave of pain.

"You're awake I see.. You had us quite worried for awhile Miss Sirius." the quiet male voice from the night before said, easing her back down.

"I never told you my full name!" Samantha Kayda said in a fury.

"When the news of the death of Maria Sirius and the disappearance of Samantha Kayda Sirius reached the Daily Prophet, it was apparent." the girl from the night before said, walking in.

"So I didn't tell a bunch of muggles about the attack?" Samantha Kayda said almost hysterically.

"No... How did you find this place, anyway?" the man asked, handing Samantha a potion. She looked at it, scared before he spoke up again.

"It's not going to hurt you... Just a mild pain-reliving potion." the man told her. Samantha drank the potion and handed the vial back to the man.

"I wanted safety. I knew they wouldn't find me, after I illegally apparated to Asia, spent an hour walking, than apparated to London. I just had thoughts of the safest place around and walked. I fell asleep next to a house, then tried to contact Ma- Maria... And..." Samantha cut herself off with a sob. The girl put her arm around her and smiled saddly.

"No need to keep going... It's all right... I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." the girl introduced, releasing Samantha.

"I'm Remus Lupin..." the man added afterwards, although hesitently.

"Where exactly am I?" she asked, her mind reeling.

"We... can't exactly tell you that... until you've been questioned..." Lupin trailed off, standing back up.

"Questioned? What?" Samantha asked in confusion.

"Under a drop of Veritaserum..." Granger trailed off, looking everywhere but at Samantha..

"_Why!_" Samantha Kayda asked with a harsh tone.

"For our protection... there are many of us here, hiding from Voldemort and his cronies... technically..." Granger answered, grimacing. A knock pulled the three out of their silence.

"Hermione, your roommate is here." a soft, bright motherly voice said through the door.

"We're getting you out of Remus's room, and into mine for now... I thought you might like some company. I haven't met my new roommate either, so come on... I'll help you up to my room, and Remus will bring your stuff up for you." Granger said, holding out her hand with a smile. Samantha took it as Granger helped her stand. The brown haired girl helped the blonde walk until they reached a set of steps. Granger helped Samantha up the stairs, as Lupin walked behind them with Samantha Kayda's trunk.

"Hi, there..." an familiar yet unfamiliar voice said at the top of the stairs. Samantha Kayda was thrown into memories that weren't hers.

_**"Miroku! Get Kaede... the baby's coming!"**_

_**"Kagome... Inuyasha loves you... You love him... if anything happens to Miroku or I, take care of our baby, together. Promise me."**_

_**  
"Inuyasha, I want you to be Mori Rei's godfather..."**_

Part 8 End

----

Part Nine

Kagome's mind reeled with thoughts that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's reincarnations could be here, and that Miroku's could be the teenager in front of her.

"Harry! Ron! Help me here!" a female called from the steps, a blonde haired girl unconcious in her arms. Harry Potter handed Mori Rei back to Inuyasha and helped the bushy haired girl with the blonde.

"Hermione, who is this?" Ron Weasley asked the bushy haired girl.

"She's claiming to be-" Hermione started before Molly interrupted her.

"Kagome- There's... been an attack..." Molly tried to say without sounding heartless.

"Is my family okay!" Kagome rasped harshly.

"Well.. you see..." Molly tried. The teenage time traveler broke down in tears, falling to the ground.

"Kagome... We've got to see this through.. you can't quit now. You can't have let them die in vain." Inuyasha told her, kneeling in front of the miko, hugging her fiercly, Mori Rei in Harry's arms again.

"Inuyasha.. first it was my step-father.. then Kouga and Ayame.. then Gramps... then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.. now my mother and my little brother!" Kagome sobbed, her hold on Inuyasha tightening.

"Kagome... There's more... Yukata Ayumi and Kuyuzete -" Molly tried to tell the black haired girl.

"No! I can't lose everybody! Kuso! Subete no hito watashi ga ai daro shinu no tame ni watashi o! Inuyasha- Anata soshite Mori beki saru mae ni anata ni shinu momata!" the Japanese girl cried, forcing Inuyasha into a door, splintering it as he hit it.

"Kagome! Owari! Anata wakaru kuso yoku watashi ga are tsumori de nai kiku ni tsuite watashi o! Watashi ga ai anata, so shite suru itsumo ren'aichu de anata, tatoe demo beki korosu watashi o, watashi ga suru kesshite nai saru anata!" Inuyasha exclaimed back at her, ignoring the large splinters imbedded in her back. Kagome collasped in sobs, ignoring all but two confused faces.

Part 9 End

----

Part Ten

Harry was afraid to try to comfort the girl, but somehow felt like he should. Hermione had a knowing look in her eyes as Kagome's best friend comforted Kagome in Japanese, and Harry placed Mori Rei in Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Eh... Sumimasen, Kagome-sama." Harry blurted out, surprising himself and everyone in the room.

"Mir-Mir- Miroku was the only one who called me that!" Kagome cried, staring teary eyed at Harry.

"Kagome... Yukata Ayumi and Kuyuzete Eri are hospitalized. A few broken bones, and a head injury... That's all.." Mrs.Weasley told the girl, rocking the baby in her arms.

"What about Kamiyama Yuka?" Kagome asked, drying her tears, and staring at the broken door.

"She's been put under wards. She's fine..." Mrs. Weasley told her, glancing at Inuyasha. A large broken piece of wood jutted out through his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha?" Hermione asked, alarmed as she too noticed. Kagome looked up at her companion. He nodded at her and smirked.

Kagome stood back up and forced the wood back out of his shoulder, ignoring the protests of the others. She then pulled a potion bottle out of her large yellow bag and dangled it in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Bloodless." Inuyasha told her, sniffing the potion. She pulled out another one and threw it to him, as he threw the Bloodless potion back.

"Mandrake restoraive draught." he told her, sniffing the second one. They switched potions again.

"E of L." he answered, throwing it back to her. She handed him another one.

"Pepper-up." he answered, and they once again switched.

"Finally..." Inuyasha muttered, downing the potion. Kagome kicked him.

"How did you know the potions so well, Inuyasha?" Harry asked, curious.

"Kaede and Kagome brewed most of them. I can tell by their scents." Inuyasha answered, shifting his outfit to cover the hole in his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha?" Mrs.Weasley asked the golden-eyed companion of Kagome's.

"He was in worse shape the first time Sesshoumaru stuck his arm through his stomach..." Kagome giggled, her sad mood over.

"He had an arm through his stomach?" Harry asked, slightly disgusted.

"Or the time he died for a few mintues... Lucky to come back from that one... actually that's happened more than once... There was that one time he wouldn't fight back when I was possessed and tried to kill him... The time Sesshoumaru let the poisonus gas out, and he was too worried about me to worry about himself much.. although Sesshoumaru did lose an arm after that one..." Kagome went one giggling. Everyone except Inuyasha and the unconscious girl stared.

"Wench, knock it off!" Inuyasha barked out. Harry's eyes widened.

"Going back to the days when you were still calling me 'Wench' are you? How about I say the word until Christmas, Yashie?" Kagome asked, furious. Mori Rei giggled.

"I'd rather be sat into oblivion then be called Yashie..." Inuyasha muttered, kissing Kagome's forehead.

Part 10 End

----

--------------------------------------

Japanese - English translations

1.J-Kuso

1.E-shit/damn

2.J-Subete no hito watashi ga ai daro shinu no tame ni watashi o!

2.E-Everyone I love will die because of me!

3.J-Inuyasha- Anata soshite Mori beki saru mae ni anata ni shinu momata!

3.E--Inuyasha- You and Mori should leave before you two die too!

4.J-Kagome! Owari! Anata wakaru kuso yoku watashi ga are tsumori de nai kiku ni tsuite watashi o!

4.E--Kagome! Stop it! You know damn well that will not work on me!

5.J-Watashi ga ai anata, so shite suru itsumo ren'aichu de anata, tatoe demo beki korosu watashi o, watashi ga suru kesshite nai saru anata!

5.E--I love you, and will always be in love with you, even if it kills me, I will never leave you!


End file.
